Valentine's Day Chocolates
by k4gh
Summary: Its Valentines day and Mikan, being Mikan, doesn't understand one thing about the holiday...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Valentines Day Chocolate**

"Valentines Day?"

Today was their day off today. A day off to be spent anywhere they wished. In Mikan and Hotaru's day, it was a day to be spent lazing around in some outdoor café.

"Yes, Valentines day," Hotaru replied flatly, handing her a pink, heart shaped package.

Mikan blinked, taking the box from her friend, "What's this?"

"Chocolates,"

"But I'm allergic to chocolates!"

Hotaru shrugged, "Give it somebody else,"

"What for?"

"Valentines Day,"

"What IS Valentines Day!"

"Valentines day is Valentines day, what's there to be confused about?" Hotaru shook her head and began tinkering with her latest invention "The Dominator".

"Oh c'mon Hotaru-chan," She continued to nag, "Tell me what it is… pleaseeeee?"

"It's the day girls give chocolates to boys," A voice interrupted from behind.

Mikan turned her head, "Oh, morning Anna,"

"Good morning!" she greeted as she took her seat beside Mikan, "As I was saying, It's the day you give chocolates to someone you are really really—"

"Thankful to," Hotaru finished as a matter of factly.

Anna turned to look at the quiet girl, an eyebrow raised, "Huh? Don't you mean 'the person you are really really—umpphh!" Before she could finish her sentence, she was pulled away by a fellow fangirl who has just spotted Misaki-sensei pass by.

"Thankful to," Hotaru repeated, she turned to her friend, "Understand?"

Again Mikan blinked, "Give chocolates? To a boy you are thankful too? Why?"

Hotaru just stared at her.

Hearing no answer, Mikan sighed in defeat and walked out of the shop, taking with her Hotaru's pink box. One question floated around in her mind. Who to give it too?

……

"Valentines day…" she trailed off as she continued to ramble to herself, "Is the day you give chocolates to boys that you are thankful to…" She scratched her head. Why must they girls waste their time and/or money to make/buy guys chocolates just because they are thankful for something? Can't they just say 'Thank you,' or something? She looked at the box of chocolates in her hands. If Narumi-sensei sees her with these she would be skinned alive. With her confusion now mixed with her fear she began running around totally and utterly confused as to what to do with her dilemma.

"Hey,"

Mikan not noticing the simple greeting continued running around, flailing her arms around as did so. Oblivious of the fact that Natsume was standing right in front of her and getting irritated by the minute.

"What the heck are you doing idiot?" He scowled as he reached out to pull one of her pony tails, thus causing her to stop and scream in surprise.

"Na-Natsume?" She managed as she calmed herself. 

He continued to stare at her, an unreadable expression grazing his flawless face, "What were you doing running around the place? Loose your panties again?"

At this Mikan turned red and stuck out her tongue. "None of your business you pervert!" She turned away, ready to leave.

"N-A-T-S-U-M-E-K-U-N!"

"Shit," Natsume cursed under his breath as he grabbed her hand and started running. So she was taken along with him. Mikan surprised by his sudden act turned to see what the ruckus was about. Her eyes almost bugged out her sockets.

Hundreds of fangirls were currently chasing after them sacks of chocolates in hand, squealing, while they ran away for dear life.

"Run faster idiot!" 

……

"Did…we…loose…them…yet?" Mikan panted as she falls to her knees.

Natsume poked his head out of the alley they were currently hiding in, "Yeah," He took a seat beside Mikan.

"What was that all about?"

"Huh?"

"Why are the fangirls… more rabid than usual?"

"Valentines Day,"

Mikan huffed and turned away, "How come all people could talk about today is Valentines day?"

Natsume raised an eyebrow at her, "Because it IS Valentines day today,"

"So the fangirls wanted to give you chocolates because they're thankful of you?"

"Thankful? What are you talking abo—" He was cut off.

"I mean, why can't they just approach you and say 'thank you'? Why waste their money to buy or make those things?" Mikan breathed as she finished.

"What do you mean thankful? Valentines day isn't about being—" And for the second time that day Natsume was cut off. This time by a mechanism that spewed off fire.

The two kids stood up, alarmed.

"What the hell is it now?" Natsume growled as he stood in front of Mikan protectively.

The machine replied by shooting more fire balls at them.

"Duck!" Natsume commanded as he engulfed the fire machine with his own Alice of flame.

Again he grabbed her hand. "Run!" And so for the second time, Mikan was pulled along the wake of Hyuuga Natsume.

A resounding boom filled the whole alley way.

……

"T-thank you…" Mikan managed as Natsume finally let go of her hand.

"Thanks to that thing, I had to waste my Alice," Natsume scowled.

"Here,"

Natsume blinked as a pink package was pushed into his hands. "Huh?"

"Well Hotaru-chan told me that you give chocolates to a boy you're really really thankful to," she paused as she looked down, blushing a little, "So I'm giving it to you,"

"What? Thankful too? But girls give chocolates to boys they are—"

"Thankful too," A voice came from behind.

"Hotaru-chan!" Mikan squealed happily as she jogged over to her side.

"But that's not…" He sighed as he looked down on the box and on Mikan's retreating back.

_Thankful huh?_

Hyuuga Natsume stood along the road, confused about the fact that he was somewhat 'happy' that Mikan gave HIM chocolates and completely and utterly whipped.

End.

A/N: There! My first Mikan/Natsume Alice Gakuen fic so sorry if their OOC... I hope you guys like it! And oh, let's just pretend Mikan's allergic to chocolates and that Narumi-sensei knows about her allergy and is very strict about it kay'? Heheeh… read and review please:D

Oh and the fire thingy is Hotaru's 'dominator' hehehe...


End file.
